Una sola mirada
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: la guerra con los titanes cada vez era mas peligrosa, el Comandante Erwin tenia que tomar cartas en el asunto si quería proteger a lo mas preciado que .. el Sargento Rivaille! (lemmon yaoi) es mi primera ... sean considerados conmigo altamente recomendable


**_ohayo personitas kawaiii... vengo aquí después de estar por 3 horas en posición fetal evitando el llanto por el final de temporada de Shingeki no Kiojin... con esta hermosa historia que escribí para una de mis mejores amigas WIVI-CHAN (YAMI) que no solo me entiende sino que comparte conmigo la locura de la escuela, el amor por el anime y sobre todo el amor por SnK._**

**advertencia:** este es un fic lemmon yaoi Rivaille&Erwin... cualquier persona que no le guste esta pareja esta en su derecho de no leer.

**sean considerados conmigo, es mi primer lemmon yaoi**

**la historia se centra exactamente en el último capitulo del anime u.u **

**los personajes de SnK pertenecen a Hajine~sensei ^^**

**sin mas por el momento, espero sea de su agrado...**

* * *

** chapter 1: una sola mirada**

Sus miradas se encontraron… por poco había librado una situación tan peligrosa y era de esperarse… el dialogar con los de su misma especie era más complicado que matar a unos cuantos titanes.

Estaba claro que la determinación del comandante Smith era admirable, por algo era "líder de la legión" y él sabía muy bien que su plan para capturar a la titán hembra era muy arriesgado, pero si deseaba salvar a la humanidad, tenía que apostar por sus hombres aunque muchos vidas se quedaran en el camino.

El tiempo era apremiante, no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo… tenían que llegar lo antes posible al sótano de la casa de Eren y descubrir los secretos que rodeaban a los titanes.

-¡está bien muchachos, lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como lo planeamos pero no todo está perdido, si damos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, podremos anotar una victoria más para la humanidad! –Sus palabras eran tan fuertes y sonoras, sin un gramo de flaqueza, que convencían a toda su legión –señor Arlert, necesito hablar con usted en mi oficina.

-si comandante-grito Armin a todo pulmón colocando su mano en el pecho en señal de honor.

Sus miradas nuevamente se volvieron a encontrar, no había necesidad de decir palabras, ellos se comprendían y por lo que veían, la calma estaba muy lejos de llegar. Rivaille dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación. Si quería reponer fuerzas tenía que descansar muy bien esa noche.

Era necesario salir la mañana siguiente al distrito Trost de Wall Rose, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y con la captura de la titán hembra de seguro los "responsables" ya estaban tomando cartas en el asunto para contraatacar cuando menos lo esperaran.

-sé que es apresurado, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo cuando las personas se encuentran en peligro si es que ya se han infiltrado hasta los muros de Sina, lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir lo antes posible para llegar a los muros de Maria y adentrarnos en ese dichoso sótano y encontrar la información necesaria.

-entiendo su punto Comandante, los "responsables" estarán ocupados pensando en la captura de Annie que no sospecharan si un pequeño grupo se dirige hacia la casa de Eren –Armin armaba todos los cabos que su comandante tenía en la mente –pero aun no me explico ¿Por qué me está explicando todo esto a mí, señor? –dedicándole una mirada de intriga a su comandante.

-¿es tan difícil de comprender? Como tú mismo lo mencionas, un pequeño grupo tiene que ir y es obvio que yo tengo que estar en ese pequeño grupo y como es de esperarse, mis mejores hombres me acompañaran, así que necesito a alguien que se quede aquí para tomar las decisiones cuando yo no esté –la mirada de Erwin no mostraba signos de duda –y esa persona eres tu señor Arlert-.

Armin por un momento palideció –pero Señor… yo no soy nadie para cargar con esa responsabilidad, ni siquiera soy tan bueno en combate como lo es Mikasa, ni tan impulsivo como lo es Eren, Jean es un excelente líder…

-cuando planeamos la captura de la titán, tu nos diste las herramientas necesarias para conseguirlo, mejoraste mi plan para que la cuidad recibiera el menor daño posible, confía un poco más en ti muchacho –las palabras de Erwin eran determinantes, coloco su mano en el hombro de Armin infundiéndole confianza, Armin solo asintió –la decisión está tomada-.

Sus pasos eran determinantes, si deseaba descansar tenía que ver su rostro una vez más.

Toc toc! -¿ya estas dormido? -toc toc! Sin recibir respuesta giro la perilla y ahí se encontraba el, tan tranquilo como siempre, con una expresión en el rostro muy difícil de cambiar.

El dorso de su mano recorrió la mejilla expuesta ante él –descansa bien, mañana tendremos un largo día –dicho esto, arropo a ese ser que le robaba el sueño y salió rumbo a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente el comandante Smith junto con el sargento Rivaille y los cadetes: Mikasa, Eren y Jean se dirigían a las afueras del distrito Trost. Esa misión era altamente importante para descubrir los misterios que envolvían a los titanes.

Mientras tanto en los muros de Sina, todos los soldados se sorprendían al ver la estrategia tan meticulosa que había creado Armin para proteger la ciudad y también el modo de que Hanji tuviera los suficientes soldados como para investigar a Annie.

-muy bien muchachos, una vez que salgamos rodearemos el muro de Rosa para llegar a la casa de Eren lo antes posible. Como la anterior vez, lo importante es cuidar a Eren de los titanes pero si las cosas se salen de control Eren tendrá que transformarse en titán –todo su grupo lo miraba atentamente aun sosteniendo con sus manos las riendas de los caballos que montaban –si Eren se sale de control… Rivaille, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-.

-no tienes que repetirlo –Rivaille miraba a Eren con ojos sin expresión.

Las 3 primeras horas pasaron sin problemas, hasta que se encontraron con titanes irregulares, cosa que motivo a todos a luchar para poder librarse de ellos.

Cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, encontraron unas cabañas en medio de un bosque. El plan era pasar la noche ahí y cada 2 horas cambiar las guardias para estar siempre alertas, los arboles gigantes les ayudarían si un titán se infiltraba para atacarlos.

-la primera guardia la tomare yo –Ravaille veía como todos sus compañeros estaban sumamente cansados –tu también tienes que descansar –volviendo su rostro hacía su comandante.

Todos entraron a las cabañas dispuestos a descansar… pero sentía su presencia detrás de él, aunque estuvieran separados por kilómetros él podía sentirlo siempre.

-te he dicho que vayas a descansar -

-¿es acaso que le estas dando órdenes a tu comandante?- Erwin aun miraba la espalda de Rivaille sin acercarse un paso más.

-pues mi Comandante no me tiene nada contento… ¿crees que no me di cuenta que cada vez que intentaba atacar a un titán tú te interponías? Mi "esplendido" Comandante me hace sentir un inútil –aun sentía su mirada puesta en su nuca, pero no podía voltear, sabía que si volteaba todo su orgullo se vendría abajo.

-sabes muy bien porque lo hice –su voz se oía sin fuerzas, inexpresiva.

-y tú sabes muy bien que me molesta que me traten como un niño solo por la pequeña herida que tengo en mi pierna –era cierto, el odiaba ser tratado con aprensión.

-¿ya olvidaste la promesa que me hiciste cuando nos conocimos? –la voz de Erwin ahora sonaba apremiante.

-tchss –carraspeo Ravaille, siempre que discutía con Erwin, el salía perdiendo, tenía que admitirlo –por supuesto que lo recuerdo… no tienes que repetírmelo, ahora por favor… vete a descansar, hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo-Rivaille no podía olvidarlo, él le había jurado lealtad eterna cuando lo rescato de las miserias donde el habitaba.

-mírame a los ojos Rivaille, y así me podre ir tranquilo a dormir –la voz de Erwin se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, Rivaille sabía que si lo miraba el juego habría terminado y su orgullo era tan fuerte que no lo iba a permitir -¿sabes cuánto miedo tengo de perderte? Cuando vi que estabas herido me arrepentí de alejarme de ti, se que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarte solo, pero yo no soy nadie sin ti, eres la persona que me hace sentir que la vida tiene sentido y que hay algo por que luchar en esta asquerosa vida… por favor Rivaille, mírame a los ojos-.

Esas palabras lo habían desarmado, él sabía que Erwin era una persona que no se tentaba el corazón ante nada ni nadie, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar 1000 hombres en batalla por el bienestar de la "humanidad" pero cuando se trataba de él, todo se venía abajo. Muchas veces se preguntaba por qué tenía ese poder sobre uno de los mejores hombres que el mundo podía tener…

Las manos de Erwin se posaron sobre los hombros de Rivaille, sabía que sus palabras lo habían conmovido, solo necesitaba mirarle a los ojos para demostrarle que todas esas palabras eran ciertas. Poco a poco lo fue girando hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, antes de que Rivaille dijera algo, Erwin poso sus labios sobre los de él.

El beso empezó tierno y despacio, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo salvaje… las manos de Erwin recorrían cada rincón de la anatomía de Rivaille la cual conocía a la perfección. Sus lenguas entrelazadas se encontraban en una batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Comandante, he de recordarle que usted debería estar descansando y yo cuidando de que ningún titán se acerque a nuestro campamento –la voz de Rivaille se escuchaba entrecortada a causa de la falta de aire.

-pues tu "Comandante" te ordena cerrar el pico –odiaba dirigirse así al ser que amaba pero si así quería jugar, el no sería el primero en sacar la bandera blanca.

Las manos de Erwin trazaron círculos en la espalda de Rivaille, no podía creer que ese ser tan pequeño fuera una fiera al momento del combate y sobre todo en la cama. Les agradecía a los dioses haber encontrado a esa "fierecilla" que tanto lo complementaba.

Los labios de Rivaille recorrían cada centímetro del cuello de su general, le encantaba tenerlo a su merced, con cada caricia proporcionada, ese cuerpo tan varonil y corpulento se estremecía de gozo.

Lo primero que cayó al suelo fueron las armaduras… los dos eran hombres de guerra, la pasión los podía desequilibrar un poco pero sus sentidos estaban alertas.

Suspiros salían de la boca de su comandante cuando las manos de Rivaille viajaban por su torso mientras le quitaba la camisa.

En esos momentos el sargento tenía las de ganar y eso al comandante no le molestaba pero tampoco dejaría que él se llevara toda la gloria, poco a poco se acerco a su oído depositando tiernos besos en su lóbulo, Erwin sabía que eso lo volvía loco, se conocían tan bien… cada parte de su cuerpo había sido descubierta tiempo atrás y cada vez que se entregaban eran sensaciones nuevas; el amor, la pasión, la entrega siempre crecía con cada encuentro, en cada caricia, en cada suspiro.

Erwin se encontraba sin camisa, disfrutando de las caricias que su sargento le dedicaba mientras perdía una a una todas las prendas que en ese momento le estorbaban.

Sus manos no podían estar quietas y también hicieron lo suyo, dejando esos cuerpos completamente desnudos, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse expresando todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Erwin lo recostó poco a poco entre la yerba, hacía bastante tiempo que no rosaba esa hermosa piel, esa piel que era como una droga para él, que lo hacía sentirse fuerte, que lo hacía sentirse amado.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, sabían lo que vendría…

La estocada fue tan fuerte y placentera que Rivaille tuvo que aguardar un rugido que salía de sus labios, el vaivén de sus cuerpos era tan sincronizado que cada minuto que pasaba nuevas sensaciones los envolvían.

-se que te ordene que cerraras la boca, pero quiero oírte decir mi nombre… dilo! –la voz de Erwin se oía entrecortada a causa de la excitación. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos.

-¡eso…. Haaa… no fue una orden mi general! –Rivaille no iba a gritar todo lo que su corazón sentía, pero su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas… solo se limito a morder el hombro de Erwin y rasguñar su poderosa espalda para evitar darle gusto a su Comandante.

Esas acciones tan rebeldes eran las que volvían loco a Ewin, no había necesidad de que Rivaille gritara su nombre, su cuerpo le estaba demostrando todo lo que necesitaba.

Rivaille envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Erwin para profundizar las sensaciones, el ritmo incrementaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, sabían que estaba mal perderse entre la pasión pero desde que las batallas eran más peligrosas, menos tiempo podían estar juntos. Así que el tiempo que lo estuvieran lo aprovecharían al máximo.

Poco tiempo después Erwin exploto dentro de él, una sensación de paz los envolvió a los dos.

Tal vez no habían dormido lo suficiente pero esa tipo de "descanso" les relajaba los músculos.

Rivaille recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Erwin, amaba escuchar su corazón desbocado.

Conforme sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, su cuerpo se empezó a enfriar…

-creo que ya descanse lo suficiente, ahora metete a descansar a las cabañas, yo haré la siguiente guardia –la voz de Erwin sonaba tan llena de júbilo – ¡es una orden!-.

Cuando se lo proponía, su Comandante podía utilizar su "poder" para obligarlo a cumplir sus ordenes pero sabía que también… cuando él se lo proponía podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero ese ya no era momento para tontear, la seguridad de la nación recaía en los hombros de él y de todo su equipo, si quería una vida al lado de esa persona especial que tanto amaba tenía que luchar para conseguirlo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. lo hice con todo mi cariño ^^ si les agrado, un lindo review es bien recibido...**

**Atte: Kathy-chan**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
